


Ned Stark ' the wandering Wolf come again '

by 786



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brandon Stark Lives, F/M, Jon snow is Ned's trueborn son, Ned Stark leaves Westeros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/786/pseuds/786
Summary: Eddard ' Ned ' Stark was haunted and traumatized with the memories of the deaths of his many friends as well as losing so much , including his sister Lyanna and her stillborn daughter . He decides to leave Westeros with his  Trueborn son Jon who he sired on a kitchen maid and married much to the dismay of his brothers , friend Robert Baratheon and mentor / father figure Jon Arryn as well as those who do not want him to leave .He promises to return and sets out on an adventure with his grandfather Rodrik and does things that help in changing the fate of Westeros .
Relationships: Ned Stark / original female character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chris Hemsworth as Ned stark
> 
> Liam Hemsworth as Jon Stark
> 
> Olivia Rodrigo as Virenaya
> 
> Gemma Arteron as Hilda

Chris Hemsworth as Ned Stark

Liam Hemsworth as Jon Stark

Gemma Arteron as Hilda


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meg Donnelly as Saera Blackfyre

Ned stood in the docks of White Harbour alongside Wyman Manderly and his brothers Brandon and Benjen Stark as he held his son Jon Stark , waiting for his ship to arrive .

It has been a few weeks since he returned from the South after finishing the hell that was the Rebellion .

The Lannisters sacked the city as they killed the Targaryen babes and Elia Martell brutally by Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch's hands .

It weighed heavily on his head as he blamed himself for not reaching there sooner . The only relief he had was of the city being safe , Jamie Lannister had killed the King he had sworn to protect but in his shock dropped the sword when Ned arrived and began mumbling about wildfire barrels and sewers .

Ned was suspicious and investigated and it turns out that upon inspection , there were wildfire barrels within the city spread out all over underground and it made him realise that Aerys ordered the barrels to be lit up and Jamie killed him to save the city . What possessed Aerys to commit such atrocity , Ned will never know but he knew that he dodged a sword there and that Jamie was a honorable man . Unfortunately , Jon Arryn , Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister wanted to keep things quiet in order to avoid panic and let Jamie be known as Kingslayer .

That was one thing Ned fought with Robert over , the other was that of his friend not punishing Tywin Lannister for Aegon , Rhaenys and Elia's murder along with calling them ' Dragonspawn ' and sneering on their corpses .

They parted on bad terms and he went to lift the siege of Storm's end , after which he went to rescue Lyanna with 7 of his men who he found in a tower being guarded by the Kingsguard Arthur Dayne , Oswell Whent and Gerold Hightower . He parleyed with them and reasoned that he wanted to rescue his sister , he also included Jamie Lannister saving the city from a Wildfire explosion as well as making him swear to attempt to reason with his Kingsguard brothers .

The men were shocked and some cursed Aerys's name but they finally relented , he had finally found Lyanna , only to find her dying from blood loss , birthing a stillborn girl that was the product of her love marriage with Rhaegar .

Her and the child's deaths sent the Kingsguard into depression and they surrendered themselves , preferring to die for their failure . 

Ned however successfully persuaded them to run away to live their lives freely and find Rhaella Targaryen and her son Viserys and unborn child . He sweared his men to secrecy .

He brought his sister's body to King's landing and reconciled with Robert over their shared grief

A few weeks after reaching North and accompanying Brandon to execute a Night's watch deserter , a grieving Ned found a sleeping Direwolf and her albino pup , the former of whom he managed to pet .

His party were shocked but quickly recovered and took the Direwolves home . 

The Albino who was growing always seemed to enter Jon's room and sat near his cradle , guarding him . Ned and a few of the household was shocked at that and whispered that it is a sign that Jon is the Trueborn son and Robb a bastard because of his more Tully looks .

Ned remembered his brawl with Catelyn and how she had called his son a bastard after spotting him , due to him not being of 2 noble bloodlines . She had thrown a fit in the Great Hall when she learned he had 2 Direwolves , one albino pup that he had given to his son and a giant grey furred female who was his companion .

" Brandon , you have to stop this folly ! " Catelyn exclaimed " a Stark should have a Direwolf , an heir to Winterfell , your son , not your brother's bastard !! " .

The rumors that followed Jon of him being a bastard were built on his marriage to a common girl . Hilda was a kitchen woman Ned Stark bedded after being drunk during the tourney of Harrenhall and in order to preserve her honour , he married her under a heart tree and the wedding was conducted by Brandon as Robert Baratheon , Lyanna and Benjen were witnesses to it , much to the dismay of his father who eventually accepted it after learning of the grandchild he would have as he believed that the birth of a newborn pup in a pack strengthens it and he loved his grandchild . Ned had grown to love Hilda during her pregnancy and was saddened after she died of fever a month after his son's birth .

" You ... fucking ... FAITH LOVING BITCH !!!! " The dormant Wolfblood that Ned Stark had buried within himself had finally awoken and it startled Brandon and Catelyn , the latter of whose face he spat at " YOU DARE CALL MY SON A BASTARD ?!!! . EVEN IF HE IS A BASTARD , HE LOOKS LIKE A TRUE STARK UNLIKE YOUR TULLY LOOKING SON , OTHERS TAKE YOU AND THAT FUCKING BOY !!! , OR IS HE A BASTARD OF PETYR BAELISH YOU PASSED OFF AS A TRUEBORN WHELP ?!! " .

At the end of his roaring , Catelyn now snapped out of her shock and was looking at him in fear and fury .

Brandon was shocked into silence .

This continued on for a few weeks as Ned flew into fits of rage against the Tully household servants that came in and beat them bloody when he heard them call Jon a bastard .

He also threw punches with Brandon during their sparring , his unbridled rage being taken out on his brother and the Southern settlers at Winterfell , even the woman weren't safe from the bruises he gave them on their faces and body for their words , it was so unlike the quiet wolf's behavior who was known as a honorable man .

This caused the Northern servants to join him in putting down the Southern servants and reminding them their place to which they were wroth and complained to Catelyn . She herself couldn't do anything , the quiet Wolf's rage was dangerous and she didn't want to be a target of the brute he was becoming .

Ned knew Jon would have a hard life as a son of a second son and kitchen girl and there would be those to give him shit so he decided on this course .

" I'm going to miss you brother , with Benjen going to the night's watch and you traveling around , I'll feel alone " Brandon sorrowfully said .

A part of Brandon had been broken with his father's death alongside his sister and her child's , the death of those under his command stung him as well . It didn't help that Benjen was set to join the night's watch either .

" You will have your hands full with Catelyn and your son , I'm sorry for what I said about Robb " Ned apologized .

" That was your first taste of Wolfblood , brother . All is forgiven " Brandon assured Ned " Catelyn should not have said what she said either , I'm sorry too " .

Ned shook his head " the war fucked us all up , me especially " .

Brandon went quiet at that " aye ... I never thanked you for knocking me out in king's landing when I screamed for Rhaegar to come out and die " a forlorn look appeared on his face as a tear fell from it " father died because of me " .

Ned remembered back to how he had ridden his horse from the Vale at full speed when he heard his brother ran to King's landing with some of his companions .

" Father died because the Mad King burned him " Ned reasoned and his eyes darkened " that son of a bitch ! , he was going to blast the whole city with wildfire before Ser Jamie did what he had to do " .

" I guess not all Lannisters are like Tywin " Benjen finally spoke and another thought came to his mind and awkwardly spoke " what do you think happened to Rhaella Targaryen ... you know ,

All three men went silent , none of them truly knowing the answer , only that she fled after birthing a stillborn girl and her 5 year old son Viserys was burned alive in a ritualistic sacrifice by the Mad King . 

" I never knew what Lyanna saw in Rhaegar " Brandon changed the topic " did he even love her or - ".

" Arthur told me he had delusions of grandeur " Ned intervened , his tone turned sour " he believed the Long Night was coming , that his family was special the only ones who would save it and that he needed Lyanna's blood to have a third head of the Dragon . What that son of a bitch didn't thought of was how much it would damage those around him " .

The Stark sons kept quiet while Ned spoke 

" The Lannisters have more power now ... we need to strengthen ourselves as well " Ned said in a dark tone that sent shivers down their spine " the North can't afford to be weak now , not anymore , we have to develop " .

" You should have been Lord of Winterfell , Ned " Brandon admitted " you were the calmer sibling " .

" Your wife wants to built a Sept in Winterfell , Brandon , I wouldn't have had the guts to refuse her but you do " Ned said .

The sounds of a ship pushing through the sea interrupted them and they turned their heads to the sails of the ship that carried a blue Direwolf upon it 

" Ned , Bran , Ben ! . How are you , my little hellions " Rodrik Stark greeted his Grandsons , standing behind the railings of the ship .

" Grandpa Rod ! " Brandon jovially exclaimed . Ned and Benjen only stared in amusement .

After the ship docked , the wandering Wolf ran down from the ship fast for his age and stopped in front of Ned . " Show me your pup , you cunt ! " Rodrik bellowed at his grandson who flinched along with his brothers at his grandfather's gruff tone and showed his son's face .

After a moment , Rodrik had tears in his eyes " the lips , the eyebrows , it reminds me of your mother " .

" His name is Jon , grandfather " Eddard fondly said .

" Jon , a fitting name for a child of the North " Rodrik said , his tone then turned into one of venom " Ned , my boy , I know what happened with Brandon's wife , you were right to put her and those Southern fucks in their places , no one provokes a Direwolf in their den and walks away unharmed ! "

All three Stark brothers stared at him in shock

" I'm a Warg , you dolts , how can you forget that ? " Rodrik said in exasperation .

His attention then turned to the brown furred and dark eyed Direwolf along with the Albino pup that followed the brothers and stared wide eyed .

" Direwolves ?! " 

" Aye grandfather , Ned found them while returning " Benjen said .

Rodrik looked at Benjen with tears in his eyes building up once again " oh Ben , you have your mother's blue Gray eyes " .

He turned to Brandon " good to see you strong and living , my boy ... I only wish Lyanna was here too " .

They fell quiet in sorrow before Rodrik's crew began to dismount and suddenly a blue Direwolf came from the ship , shocking the brothers but Rodrik introduced them " boys , meet Batilda , my Direwolf , named in the honour of my first whore who I fucked at the age of 15 " . Rodrik cackled at his own joke while his Direwolf glared at her owner . 

Ned stared in amusement along with the brothers .

From the ship then came a silver haired girl with purple eyes wearing a dark tunic and breeches with a Longsword on her back and said " same old Rod , laughing at his own joke " .

Rodrik turned around to give a grin that sent shivers down Ned's spine , Brandon's grin " you know me , little Saera , I'm all for charms " .

" A charm that would give children nightmares " the girl commented and walked past them as the 2 Stark brothers looked at her but attended to their grandfather leaving Ned and the girl Saera as she turned back to look at Ned and flashed him a smile after a moment .. an alluring smile which left Ned to control his inner desires as he tried to control the throbbing feeling he had between his pants .

-

Ned and his family were all hosted by Lord Manderly with the Crew of Rodrik's ship _the Wolf's_ _whore ._

Everyone almost flinched at the name and when Ser Wylis Manderly asked for the inspiration he had to name the ship , Rodrik answered " simple , I renamed it in the honor of Brandon's wife , the Wolf's whore "

Everyone had their mouths hanging open in shock except Rodrik's crew who laughed until Brandon broke the silence " grandfather , please don't slander your - "

" No grandson , the only reason the fucking Tullys still have their position is because you won the Rebellion , not to forget that they forced your marriage with that whore if you wanted their support . I would have accepted that bitch if she didn't call your nephew , my great - grandson a bastard !!! " Rodrik yelled " And what was all that about a fucking Sept plan I heard ?!! " .

He then drowned his cup as a whole and looked back at the shocked faces at the men , not even remembering what he said " what are ye cunts lookin' at me for ?!! " .

Brandon took this moment to fix the situation " grandfather , you were telling us one of your stories " .

" Oh yes . All right lads , let me tell you about how Brandon used to shit his pants in presence of a girl ! " Rodrik yelled and most in the Hall roared in laughter except Brandon who was paler than a normal Northerner .

In the midst of it all , Ned who sat in the lower rows let an amused smile cross his face while cooing a sleeping Jon in his arms . He was paranoid and didn't trust himself enough to leave Jon with a wetnurse , thinking one of them would be Catelyn's pets and poison him . And the fact that he knew the noise wouldn't reach where he sat and disturb his sleeping son . He also brought the Direwolves to sleep under the table for reassurance .

Seriously , what was father thinking bringing a Faith loving cunt into the family ?! . Ned swore he would punch the man in the face if he saw him again in the Afterlife .

He shook his head at his own thoughts . He himself had noticed his change in personality and he wasn't bothered by it . War changes people and even though that played a factor , it was mostly everything he had seen and experienced from reactions of disapproval of his marriage to his sister's death . He knew the world wasn't Black and White .

" The child , he looks like you "

He was interrupted from his musings and turned around to look at the woman his grandfather spoke to earlier as she sat at the seat next to him .

Looking at her , he had to admit that she was indeed beautiful with the Silver hair , lilac eyes , wide lips and tall stature . 

" I'm sure your friends would want your company , My lady " Ned politely said

" They would but others would for different reasons . No because this one is inhabited by someone who wouldn't drool or leer at me " she said , rolling her eyes .

" How would you know that I wouldn't " Ned asked her in amusement .

" By one look " she wittily said , then turned to Jon " and the fact that you are busy " .

Ned went quiet , taking measure of her as they both looked into each other's eyes .

" I never had the pleasure of knowing your name , My Lady " Ned said .

" None of that Lady crap with me , the name is Saera , Saera Blackfyre " the girl spoke and suddenly Ned paled as his breath stilled and eyes widened " relax , not here to invade . My brothers are dead and I'm not passing the name , the Blackfyres are as good as gone " .

" I'm sorry " Ned apologized " I lost my wife a while ago " .

" So I heard , I'm sorry too . Your grandfather took me in when I was a girl , he raised me like his own . News in Westeros , especially in North always found its way to our ship or maybe it was Rodrik warging . He was shocked with the news of your marriage , his reasoning was that he thought that ' I thought my second grandson had a pussy as a substitute for a cock ' " suddenly Ned's cheeks went red " but he was elated when he heard of your wife's pregnancy . God , I had to hear him raving about how his grandson is a man , even though I can't deny the truth of that statement " she finished by smirking at Ned as she then began drinking .

" You know , I wouldn't be surprised if he warged into a Wolf and decided to have a go at a female Wolf " from where that came , Ned didn't know but he did earn a rather cute smile and muffled laughter from Saera " .

" So true , not to forget the creepy twinkle thing he does with his left eye 

" And how he loves the sound of his own voice " Ned said as he snickered .

Unfortunately , that was the moment when Jon woke up and started laughing in his childish way .

Ned then stood up " it was nice conversing with you but now I got to put this little bugger to sleep " .

" Until next time ... Can I call you Ned ? " 

" As long as I can call you Saera " Ned unknowingly flirted with the Valyrian beauty , which she didn't really mind and enjoyed it .

" You have yourself a deal " she said as he walked away . However . she couldn't help but stare at his behind and think ' his wife really was a lucky woman ' 


End file.
